Positive
by Michi-Onee-Chan
Summary: Um...Yea I was bored...Go for it! :P A story about a girl who has powers that most people only dream about. Follow her when she's forced to go to Rome to become a member of the AX!


Hello there. My name is Serenity; most people call me Sister Serenity though. I am a Sister for the infamous AX of the Vatican. Ever since I was born I weld the power of ESP. I am able to see the future and see another's future. I never had and still do not have full control of this power though. I unwillingly see horrifying things that drove me to near insanity. Obviously I'm not insane though…That's the point of NEAR! DUMB BUTT! Enough with the stupid proper sister talk! Yea, yea. I have powers that most people don't big deal! Ya wanna hear my story? Fine but don't come bugging me about it later, got it?!

"Alright, alright. Calm down I'll read your future but I warn ya. It might not be pretty." This was mean back then, a regular punk living in the city. When I was five a vampire…Or at least I think it was a vampire, attacked my family. Since I had no relatives I was forced to the streets, didn't stop me!

"Whatever! This is just a joke anyway." One of the boys in the group said. Psh, guys like that always pissed me off. They think they're all that. Whatever man. I spat out the piece of grass I was chewing… it keeps me distracted alright?!

"If ya don't believe it then leave. Ya don't need to pay of this if ya don't believe it." I said. This guy needed to be taken down a notch. The guy took it to heart.

"Ya wanna piece of me punk?!" You think the dude wouldn't hurt a girl right? Well you're right. But to survive in the city you needed to be respected. Well no one's gonna respect a punk-ass girl. So I dress like a dude, a lot less people bug me.

"Stop Evan!" A girl smacked the guy's hand and he dropped me. I dusted myself off while the girl scolded "Evan".

"Come on Claire! This guy's a fraud! You really think he can see your future?! That's BS!" Evan complained.

"Shut up! They say this guy's the real deal, even some Lords and Government came to see him!" She shouted back. I wish I could say that wasn't true but I would be lying. Yea, some dudes from the government came to see me. They wanted information on the Methuselah; of course I didn't pick sides on that sorta thing. As long as they didn't attack me I was good.

"Hey, unless you gonna pay up soon, I'm gonna leave!" I shouted, I had better things to do than messing around with some kids. The girl ignored the boy's shouting and ran back to me. She was giggling along with all her little girl friends.

"I'm sooo sorry about that idiot's behavior." The girl apologized. "Can you read me my future? Pretty please?" I twitched a bit. I am STRAIGHT! I don't care if these girls didn't know I was a girl, it's still creepy.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." I guess she was expecting me to read her hand or something but that's not how I work. I placed my hand on the girl's head and closed my eyes. A rush went over me; the girl's future was not going to be bright. After a few minutes I relaxed and leaned back on the graffiti wall. "Do you really wanna know? Cause I wouldn't." I cautioned her, her future was as bleak as the human race. Not fun. She jumped back.

"Of course I want to know! I paid you didn't I?!" She shouted. What a noisy kid. I sighed and pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. I lit it and placed it in my mouth.

"You're gonna die in 13 days. Talk about unlucky right off the bat huh?" I said, not bothering to notice the girl's shocked face. "A vampire is gonna attack you and suck your blood. When he's done you'll look like an old granny. Sucks to be you." I finished with a puff of smoke. The group of kids was silent. I looked up at them with a normal face. "What?" The Evan dude ran up and smacked me against the wall. I almost lost my cig.

"What the hell?! Claire ain't gonna die! Not now, not ever!" He shouted. I could feel the blood pumping loudly; he was really pissed at me. But I was use to things like this and just puffed smoke on his face.

"She was the one that wanted to know. I just told her the truth. What was I gonna say? She was gonna live happy forever? Gimme a break." I answered. I smacked the guy's hand and he dropped me.

"Why you-!" He was about to punch me until the girl stopped him. Thank god too, I woulda started something I would have to end.

"Evan, let's go. This guy's BS." She said. "Evan" seemed happy and grabbed her hand. The whole group began to walk off. I just blinked as I watched them leave, but I felt kinda bad.

"Hey! I know what you're gonna do. You say I'm shit but I know you believe it. You're gonna lock yourself up in your room and never come out." I said. I could tell the girl's blood was pumping fast. "My advice? Live your last 13 days to the fullest. Then die happy." I smirked when the girl started shaking, she knew I was right. I decided to leave before the girl started crying and the dudes would blame it on me. I quickly moved down five blocks before I puffed out again. I was gonna inhale the smoke again but someone snatched it from me. I coughed at the sudden movement.

"Minors are not allowed to smoke." That was the first thing the man said to me and it wasn't gonna be the last. I looked up at the tall man; he had short, brown hair and he had really dull eyes...Like they weren't human. The man was wearing a outfit that wasn't seen much in the city. A priest...

"Tres-kun, is this really the girl we're looking for?" Another man walked up, he had long, silver hair and wore glasses. My eyes suddenly widened at the sight of him. A vision hit me: A Methuselah...with floating silver hair and blood red eyes. He was battling...Something...with white wings...I gasped for air. The vision was intense, which only happened if there was extreme emotion in it. "Hey, are you alright?" The man with silver hair tried to help me up but I smacked his hands away. I refuse to see that again.

"You..." I gasped. "You're...in for hell in the future. You will be battling...something...something with wings for the rest of your life..." The two priests just stared at me for a moment. The one with silver hair burst out laughing.

"My, my. What an awful future I have ahead. I'll live my days to the fullest until then shall I?" His words seemed unflinching, as if he already knew that was going to happen. "Tres-kun, this is definitely the girl we're looking for." "Tres" was silent for a minute.

"Positive. It is just like I said 143 seconds ago Father Nightroad." Tres said. Impressive right? Well I was until I figured out the man was a robot!

"So...Is there a reason for locating me Fathers?" I asked as I sipped my tea. Tres was silent and Father Nightroad was adding his ninth sugar to his tea.

"Positive." Tres finally answered. "Miss Serenity Blake..." I fliniched; no one used my real in a long time. "has been asked to come to Rome with us where she will study to become a member of the AX." I spat out my tea.

"WHAT?!" I shouted; half the shop turned and stared at me. I glared back. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" They quickly went on their ways.

"Now, now Miss Serenity." Father Nightroad said. "Please consider it; you would have a place to stay, food to eat, and an use for that power of yours." He smiled as he named the benefits. I still shook my head no.

"There is nothing in the world that would make me join your stupid Vatican." I stated. The father sighed while Tres just stared ahead.

"The target is no longer !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- cooperating. We will take it by force." Tres suddenly stood up and picked me up.

"Hey! What the crap?!" I shouted. "Put me down you piece of junk!"

"Oh dear, is this the only way Tres-kun?"

"...Positive."

And there ya have it. I was forced to Rome where I studied to be a nun...Sad right? I easily reached the top of my classes with the help of my power. Of course I didn't just cheat either, I learned too. When I see something in my visions they stay forever. But other than that I usually just slept in my classes.

"Haha! Sucker!" I shouted as I ran off.

"Get back here Sister Serenity!" Shouted Father Frederick. "You will be lashed for this prank and WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR HABIT?!" Yes, you don't actually think I would keep quiet during my stay in Rome did you? I pulled countless pranks on Fathers, Sisters, and Brothers. Too easy. And I rarely wore that stupid dress. I rather have woren a T-shirt and pants.

"Losers! When will they just give up!" I laughed.

"Sister Serenity." I stopped laughing, I knew that voice anywhere. I spun around to find that piece of metal right behind me.

"Yikes! Father Tres! Long time no see!" I smirked. I was thinking of ways to short circuit the piece of junk.

"Negative, it has only been five days since our last meeting." He answered. I pouted, the guy was never any fun.

"Whatever ya piece of junk." I said while combing my long hair with my hand. The place didn't allow any hats or beanies so I'm stuck with my hair down. "Man this place is strict, they won't let me wear a stupid hat!" I grumbled to myself as I began to walk off. I was suddenly pulled back. "What the-OUCH! That hurt!" I shouted. "What are you doing?!" He was quiet for a second.

"I'm putting up your hair." He stated. I had a dull look; I knew that much. But why? We stood there for who knows how long until he finally took a step back.

"Hey...Why does my head feel help on the sides?" I asked as I tilted my head from side to side.

"...I have taken the liberty of putting your hair into pigtails. The problem shouldn't arise again." He said.

"Problem?" I was about to ask him what the heck he talking about but I remember I was complaining about my hair a few minutes ago. I dunno what I felt then...Happy? Sad? I dunno...but...it felt nice to have someone to help you. "Thank you...Father Tres." I said with a smile. He didn't say anything and started to leave. "H-hey Father Tres?" He stopped and looked back. "W-when I become a full sister...Will you come help me on my missions?" What a stupid thing to say right? I didn't even know why I said it. He didn't say anything for a second, I thought he was thinking how stupid I was.

"Positive." I looked at him with happiness. Positive...

After just two months I graduated. Top on my class! Oh, did I ever mention I was good with guns? Had to be on guard in the big cities! "It looks like you have a rival Father Tres." Sister Kate said as her hologram body approached him and me. Father Tres didn't say anything. "Sister Serenity here is close to matching your marksmanship." I grinned, everyone was impressed with my marksmanship...All but Father Tres himself.

"...Negative, no human can match the stats of machine." He commented. I glared at the Father, he dared compare me to a human.

"Tres-kun...She's not kidding..." Father Nightroad said. "It seems someone actually rivals against you." I just grinned.

"Hah! Take that Tres!" I grinned. Whoops, forgot the Father...Not like I cared. He didn't say anything and left. "Ah...Did I make him angry?" I asked, I thought he knew I was playing around.

"Oh, not at all Sister Serenity! I'm sure he just has something to tend to!" Father Nightroad stuttered. I smiled at his sad attempt.

"Thank you Father Nightroad." He smiled and walked off. "...Father Nightroad!" I shouted to the Crusnik. He looked back. "You should talk to the Sister. Don't you agree Father?" He looked shocked for a minute but smiled.

"Yes...Maybe I should..."

Whoooo...Yea that was my past and here I am now. In Lady Caterina's office...With Father Tres. Yay..."I want you two to investigate a recent incident in the Empire. I didn't want to risk getting into this incident but recent evidence ties it to the Vatican. I want you two to prove the Vatican had nothing to do with it. If you don't...We might have a war on our hands..."

"Yes Lady Caterina." I said.

"...Positive."

"Hey Father Tres...Are you mad at me?" I stuttered as we began our journey to the Empire. He looked back at me with a blank stare. "Y-you know...For match up to you...?" Seemed stupid thing to ask right? Well too bad...Sometimes I'm stupid like that...SHUT UP!

"...Negative. Sister Serenity's stats are nothing to be angry about. Anyone would in fact praise such impressive skill." He said. I exhaled and smiled. He had weird ways of saying things but in the end I still got what he was trying to say.

"I'm glad." I said as I reached out for his cold hand. "Let's get this mission on the road!" I shouted.

"...Positive."

That's pretty much it for now, nothing else really happened. Now I gotta go, need to put on some gel. Oh! Before you leave, you mind if I see your neck?


End file.
